


Between the Shadow and the Soul

by veleda_k



Category: White Collar
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal, Kate, and poetry in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Shadow and the Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FloraStuart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraStuart/gifts).



Sometimes, when it's dark and quiet and the two of them are alone, Neal recites poetry. He'll read from a book if there's one available, but most of the time he quotes from an incredible memory. He whispers in the dark, and Kate takes it in.

_I love you as one loves certain obscure things, secretly, between the shadow and the soul._

He likes love poems the best, the classics. Most people would make them sound cliche, but in Neal's voice they find new life. 

_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where, I love you directly without problems or pride._

She likes to make love after he's finished, hungry and sweet. She likes to make that same voice gasp and beg. 

_I love you like this because I don’t know any other way to love, except in this form in which I am not nor are you._

And once he's fallen asleep, she whispers the lines to herself, trying to feel the words the way he does. Trying to hold the magic just a few moments longer. 

_So close that your hand upon my chest is mine, so close that your eyes close with my dreams._

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is Pablo Neruda's "One Hundred Love Sonnets: XVII," which I posted [here](http://veleda-k.dreamwidth.org/317493.html)


End file.
